When Pokemon Evolve a Little too Far
by PyscoticLoverKitty
Summary: The pokemon become more evoled then what trainers would like. Oh well. ^_^ They're cuter and more huggable. *chapter 6* MR. MIME!
1. Ash's Prologue

Hey all! ^__^ This is my first non- YuGiOh! fic. I'm proud. It's a Pokemon fic instead. XP Hope you like.  
  
()()()()@@@@()()()()@@@@  
  
The raven-haired trainer yawned and sat up in bed, expecting a yellow fluff ball to jump into his lap. Instead he got a human boy, completely devoid of clothing mind you, jump onto his bed. The boy had extremely spiked blond hair and two red spots on his cheeks. He had brown strips across his back, yellow and brown ears and a tail a like. His skin was a light tan color.  
  
The new boy was rubbing his face next to Ash's in an affectionate manner.  
  
"Ack!" The trainer almost fell out of his bed, but the other one caught him before his head hit the floor.  
  
Ash scrambled out his grasp and was breathing hard, whispering about how this was all just a dream and that it would be over soon.  
  
The blonde boy just cocked his head. "Pi?" A confused look on his face, wondering why his master was so scared.  
  
Ash's face softened a little and he stared at the other boy. "Pikachu, is that you?" He stretched out his hand to touch his pokemon's face, only to find that the red spots were indeed real.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu's face lit up and he started to jump on his master once again. But Ash held his arms out and stopped him first.  
  
"Okay, this is weird." The boy looked at his pokemon again. Its face had a sad look on it because he was holding him back. Ash's arms gave way and Pikachu started to rub against him again, a smile on his face.  
  
()()()()()()()@@@@()()()()()@@@@  
  
Prologue folks! ^_^ I'm so evil.  
  
So what happened to Pikachu? Nothing, I just wanted the pokemon to be human, so they are. XP  
  
I like the way this came out though. I'm going to try to finish this because I don't have any other fics that I HAVE to finish.  
  
Ash: WHY was he NAKED?!!! I mean, come on, Pikachu's do have modesty.  
  
Pikachu: *runs around naked with the outfit that Kitty tried to give him in his mouth*  
  
Ash: *sweatdrop* I take that back.  
  
^0^ Funny stuff, funny stuff. I'll get the next chapter up soon, I'm working on it right now. Byez! XD 


	2. Misty's Prologue

Hello again. ^_^ Chapter one now. Hope you all enjoy. Actually it's Misty's prologue.  
  
Ash: I'm scared to see what happens now.  
  
()()()()()()@@@@()()()()()()()()@@@@  
  
"Psy!" A loud quack like sound awoke the red headed teenager. Her hair was down and her face was in complete shock.  
  
A sandy haired boy was siting on his knees in front of the female trainer. There was nothing really special about him, though he did have slightly webbed feet and a small tail. Like Pikachu he was just dressed in his skin.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!! Get away from meeee!!!!!!!!" Misty was scrambling to get out of her bed, but failed terribly, she would have fell if the boy had not been there.  
  
The girl almost fainted when she saw she was in the arms of this boy.  
  
"Psy?" He cocked his head and stared at Misty. The red head climbed quickly out of his arms and breathed heavily, grabbing a blanket from her bed, clutching it to her chest.  
  
The boy uttered another quack.  
  
"Psyduck? Is that you?" Misty was still a bit hesitant, but slowly made her way toward the boy siting on the floor.  
  
"PSYYYYDUCK!!!!" He started to get up, before he could Misty pushed him back down. She sighed heavily before speaking. 'I can't believe I'm being so calm. But inside I guess I'm not. Mu heart is still thumping like mad.'  
  
"You're getting dressed first." She walked over to her dresser and threw out a tan over jacket and some kacki colored jeans.  
  
"Now, I'm going to call Ash and get him to come over here to dress you. Alright." The red head pointed her finger in her pokemon's face. He nodded and just stared at her with his usual confused face, still siting on the floor.  
  
()()()()()()()@@@@()()()()()()()()@@@@  
  
Short. But hey I have to get the shock done and all. I still have Brock and Team Rocket left. Give me a break.  
  
*reviewer's come chasing her with pitchforks and torches*  
  
Okay, okay! I'll make the next chapter longer. I promise. (maybe not)  
  
Misty: That was disgusting! WHY did you make me do THAT!?!!!  
  
Because Ash had to go through it, so I guess you do too. *sticks out tongue*  
  
Ash: *giggling*  
  
Misty: *whaps both over the head with a Goldeen plushie*  
  
Pikachu: Pikaaa!!!! (Bye! ^_^) *waves* 


	3. Brock's Prologue

WHEEE!!!! Yay! ^_^ I can type all night. All of these chapters so far have been typed in one night. XP  
  
On with Brock's prologue.  
  
()()()()()()@@@@()()()()()()()@@@@  
  
"Nurse Joy. Come back my." The drool on his pillow was building.  
  
"Vul!" A small, squeaky voice made the sound. The girl nudged her nose on the rock trainer's shoulder. "Vulpix!" She squeaked again.  
  
This time Brock's eyes opened a little. All he could make out was a small face surrounded by rich, red hair. Six fox like tails were visible above the girl's head.  
  
"Vul!" She smiled and nudged the older teen again.  
  
He closed his eyes one more time before opening them fully. What he saw made him have a nosebleed to say the least.  
  
There sat, on the floor beside his bed, a plain girl in nothing but her birthday suit. Short red hair encircled her face and six foxtails, as said before, were swaying behind her. Fox ears replaced human ears.  
  
"Wha. Who are you?" He reached out to touch her face. She licked his hand playfully.  
  
"Vul!" Again she smiled, this time showing small fangs.  
  
"Are you my Vulpix?" Brock asked, his answer was another 'Vul!'. "Oh! You need some clothes, don't you."  
  
The trainer/ older brother got up and went to his dresser. He shook his head and went back over to Vulpix. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you to wear. I'll call Misty to see if she has anything." He ruffled her hair like she was a sibling.  
  
()()()()()()()@@@@()()()()()()()()@@@@  
  
YAY!!!! ^_^ That was interesting wasn't it. See, Brock isn't that much of a pervert.  
  
Brock: *nods head in agreement*  
  
Misty: *rolls eyes* Yeah right.  
  
Ash: *is laughing too hard to say anything*  
  
Bye- bye! Next chapter is coming. See how TR deals with more human like Meowth. 


	4. Team Rocket's Prologue

Another chapter. I'm on a roll here. ^_^  
  
Ash: *sigh* Save us all.  
  
Hey! That's not nice. O  
  
()()()()()@@@@()()()()()()()@@@@  
  
"I'm human! I'm human!" The meowth jumped up and down in joy, proudly showing off his collar that held his piece of gold.  
  
"Shut up Meowth! You're just dreaming. Go back to sleep." Jessie threw her pillow to the once furry pokemon.  
  
"Jessie, he's not kidding." James was poking his partner in the shoulder trying to get her attention. "He's really human. I don't know how he did it, but he's human."  
  
Jessie sat up slowly, adjusting her eyes to sight before her, though she quickly closed her eyes tight. "I see."  
  
The cat type pokemon was prancing around, not a cloth on his light brown body. Turning around and trying to look at his tail. Waving it around for his human partners to see. Touching his cat ears every once in a while, playing with the whiskers on the side of his face too.  
  
James's mouth was wide in shock and confusion. He had never seen a humanized pokemon before. Meowth's hair was in the same style as his, but a white color instead of lavender.  
  
"Get some clothes on for God's sake!" Screamed the embarrassed red- violet haired woman.  
  
James quickly ran to the balloon where they stashed all of their belongings. He dragged out one of his own Team Rocket outfits and gave it to Meowth.  
  
"Here, put this on. Now you're a _real_ part of Team Rocket." James smiled, but wasn't when the one he was talking to scratched him across the face.  
  
"WHAT was that supposed to mean?" The cat's face was puffed with anger.  
  
"I just mean.. that now you're a _human_ part of the team." The lavender haired trainer smiled sheepishly and scooted over to Jessie who was still asleep. Or trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"He's getting dressed now. You can open your eyes." He tapped his partner on the shoulder to get her to unclench her eyes from their present position.  
  
"Alright." She opened her eyes slowly and took a good look around. She came to face front again and found Meowth fully dressed in the Team Rocket outfit.  
  
"Wow." She mouthed the words. He looked cuter then James.  
  
()()()()()()()()()@@@@()()()()()()()()@@@@  
  
So, how'd you like it? If you think I need to do more prologues say so in your review. I'll be trying to update frequently. ^__^  
  
Meowth: YAY! I'm finally achieved my goal to be human. ^0^  
  
Good, now review on your way out and I'll give you a cookie. Or a new chapter. Byez! =D 


	5. Outfits

Hey people! ^o^ This is the first _real_ chapter. I'm so proud. P Read and review.  
  
()()()()()()()@@@@()()()()()()@@@@  
  
"Now where did I put that number?" Misty was rummaging around her room and mumbling about different things. Mostly about finding a certain trainer's phone number and the human type pokemon.  
  
"Aha! I found it!" She held up a piece of torn paper in her hand and waved it in front of Psyduck's face. Smiling as she did so, obviously proud that she had found it.  
  
So the red head walked/ skipped to the phone on her bedside table.  
  
"Hello. Mrs. Kectum, this is Misty. Is Ash there? I need to speak to him." Misty questioned the trainer's mother. Ash's mother nodded and called up to her son, saying that he had a phone call. The boy picked up the phone in his room, surprised who it was.  
  
"Hey, Ash, it's me. Could you come over right now?" The red head asked into the receiver, awaiting her answer.  
  
"Actually, you might have to wait a few minutes. I need to do something," was the ebony haired boy's reply, looking over his shoulder at the Pikachu who was exploring everything. 'Pikachu, NO!' He thought, his mind not on the conversation at hand.  
  
"Oh, alright." Misty's voice was clearly disappointed. She put the phone back on its stand and walked over to the boy still siting on the hard wood floor.  
  
"You'll have to wait a little while until you can get dressed." She stared intently at Psyduck. "Can you talk?"  
  
"Psy?" He cocked his head and looked at his master with a look on his face that distinctly said 'what do you mean? I'm a pokemon, not a human.'  
  
The girl sighed and hung her head. "I didn't think so."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^* At Ash's House ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Let's see. What can you wear?" Ash was looking around in his closet and trying to pick out an outfit for his pokemon friend.  
  
Unfortunately all he had was his usual attire. 'I guess this will have to work.' So he pulled out one of his outfits and dressed his Pikachu.  
  
Now the pair looked almost alike. Except the hat didn't fit since Pikachu's hair was too spiky, needless to say Ash gave up on putting on the hat. They had to cut a hole in the butt of his pants for the former fluff ball's tail.  
  
"Pika!" The pokemon was now jumping up and down, happy to be dressed.  
  
Ash smiled to himself.  
  
"Come on. Let's go down to breakfast." Pikachu followed his master down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* In Brock's Room ^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Come on. Where did I put that paper?" As Misty was doing earlier, the rock trainer was searching for a phone number.  
  
"Found it." He took the parchment and set it next to the phone so he could call Misty.  
  
"Hi, Misty, it's Brock. I need for you to do a favor."  
  
"What do you need?" Misty rolled her eyes on the other end. 'Probably wanting some tips on how to get Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny to go out with him.'  
  
"I need to borrow a dress." Brock fearfully awaited the answer. Hoping that the feisty water trainer didn't bite his head off.  
  
"You need WHAT?!!" Misty screamed into the phone.  
  
The older boy flinched and then explained his situation to the girl on the other line.  
  
"Oh.." She was dumbfounded. It wasn't only her with this problem. 'I bet everyone's pokemon turned into humans.' Misty thought. "I think I do have a dress," she paused. 'HE can help dress Psyduck.' She then tapped her chin and grinned evilly.  
  
"Psy?" A scared chibi Psyduck was in the background.  
  
'Yes. That's it.' e_e "I'll help you if you help me. Just come over to my house, okay."  
  
Brock nodded on the other end. Extremely afraid of what she was going to do to him. So they both hung up and Brock stared at his Vulpix.  
  
"Vul?" She cocked her head in an inquiring manner.  
  
"I have to go over to Misty's. Just stay right here, okay?" He patted the girl's head and started to go to Misty's.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ At Misty's House ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^  
  
Ding!  
  
Dong!  
  
"I'm coming!" Misty hollered. 'I hope it's Brock.'  
  
Brock tapped his foot impatiently on the welcome mat outside.  
  
Misty pulled open the door slowly and looked out to find the rock trainer that had called earlier. "Oh! Hi, come on." She gestured for the boy to follow her up to her room.  
  
"What do you need?" Brock asked, a little nervous.  
  
"You'll see." As soon as she opened the door her Psyduck made a loud "PSY!"  
  
Brock stared in disbelief. 'How could this have happened?' He questioned himself.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. Why did this happen. Well I don't know either so don't ask." The female trainer said, going to pick up the clothes that she had picked out for her pokemon. She turned to face Brock. "Here," she handed him the clothing, "put these on him, okay."  
  
All the older did was nod. He obeyed and took the clothes and boy into the closet. As soon As he was done they stepped out and Psyduck was fully dressed.  
  
"That's better." Misty gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome." Came the boys reply. "Now you're end of the bargain."  
  
"Oh! Right." So Misty dug around in her closet, looking for a dress. "Ah. Here, will this work?" The girl handed him a bright red summer type dress. It looked knee length and it was sleeveless.  
  
"Thanks." The boy took it and started to leave.  
  
"You can keep it." Misty said from behind him. Brock nodded and left.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()@@@@()()()()()()()()()()()()@@@@  
  
Well, how'd you like it? It wasn't very good considering I don't do well with chapter s like these. V_V Oh well. Misty's task is out of the way and so is Brock's.  
  
Misty: Shouldn't you thank your reviewers?  
  
Ash: Yeah, you should.  
  
Alright.  
  
Alex Worlorn: I didn't see that episode. *sigh* If the story is going too fast, I'm sorry. This was just an idea I had floating around so I decided to write it. The chapters are short because they were prologues. Of course, some prologue's aren't so short. Ack! ..O I still have to think of a main plot line. Of course the plot would be considered that all the pokemon became human.  
  
Pink Parka Girl: Never really read any pokemorph stories. Could you tell me some? o  
  
shadowking: Yay! You like my story. ^_^ I feel happy.  
  
Alright now that that's done, I have to go make new chapters. Toodles, everyone. ^_^ *waves*  
  
Pikachu: PIIIIKKAAAA!!!!!!! 


	6. Delilah's Prologue and More Pokemon

I bring you chapter 6! ^0^ Hope you likey.  
  
Ash: I won't, that's for sure. _  
  
()()()()()@@@@()()()()()()@@@@  
  
"Ohayo Mom." Ash called out to his mother as he walked into the kitchen, his Pikachu right behind him.  
  
"Oh! Good morning Ashy." She smiled sweetly and began to sweep the floor again, her pokemorphed Mr. Mime right beside her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mime!" Cried the man on the bedside. His hair was spiked on the sides and was a whitish, purple color. This pokemon had enough common sense and had found himself clothes in the closet that had once belonged to Mr. Ketchum. His outfit, hiking type pants and a plain white button up shirt.  
  
"Oh..." Delilah yawned and stretched her limbs wide. "Hmm?" She noticed the man standing next to her. Smiling wide with big, red, circles on his cheeks.  
  
"Who. Are you?" She questioned the man.  
  
"Mr. Mime." He smiled broadly to show his perfect white teeth.  
  
"What! How- Who- What!" The mother of a master trainer almost fainted, had the Mr. Mime been there.  
  
"Mime!" Mimey exclaimed and held the woman upright to keep her from falling. He looked at her with concern. "Mime?"  
  
Delilah held her head to keep the room from spinning. "Is that you Mimey?" She looked closely at the man. "Why! That is you."  
  
Well, instead of being shocked, Delilah LOVED the idea of humanized pokemon.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ash stopped midway into his destined area. "Nani?" He slowly crept backwards to where his mother swept.  
  
*face-fault*  
  
"Hmmm.." The female brunette looked up from the floor to find her son twitching in agony on the hard wood surface beneath.  
  
"Mime?" He was sorely confused now. 'Why do humans act so immature?' He shook his head and stared at his master.  
  
The Pikachu stopped his walk into the kitchen and followed Ash. Though not having such a stupid reaction like his master. He walked over to Mime.  
  
"Pika, pikachu. {Why are humans so stupid?}" He asked his friend.  
  
"Mime. {I don't know}" Mimey shook his head and went back to sweeping, like Mrs. Ketchum had done.  
  
The loyal Pikachu walked over to the boy still on the floor. He poked him. "PIKA!" He yelled, trying to get the trainer's attention.  
  
"AH!" Ash fell right back up, noticing that his mother and her pokemon were gone, off to clean else where.  
  
*sigh* "I guess this has happened to every pokemon." He then held out his pokeballs. "I guess I should see what my other pokemon have turned into."  
  
Five red lights flashed then appeared 5 humans appeared before the stunned boy.  
  
()()()()()@@@@()()()@@@@  
  
Sorry I had to end it there. ^^;; I just don't know Ash's full team right now. I don't really watch the show. P So if you know, could please tell me. Thankies to anyone who does. ^_^  
  
Pink Parka Girl: Your story is BEAUTIFUL!!!!!! I suggest people read it. ^O^  
  
Alex Warlorn: Yes, every pokemon has become human. That's why I need to know what pokemon Ash currently has on his team.  
  
Oh! That reminds me. If you know Misty's or Brock's that'll help. ^_^ If you don't, I can always make up teams. ^0^  
  
Cooking Spray: Does cinnamon taste good on broccoli? He he. I knew you liked ,but thanks for the review anyway. ^______^ Yes, Andrew and darn Gameboy *Advance* have made this little fic come to life. But I guess that's good thing, ne?  
  
To the reviewer's. If you want your pokemon to become gijinka in another story I'm posting later tell me. It has to be one from your game, of if you don't play the game, one that you like and would be reasonable to catch. ^_^  
  
They're just little skits of what they would look like and how you would react and such and such. Give me your personality too. That would help with the reaction.  
  
Byez! ^_________^  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash &Co.: DON'T REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Kitty: P *hits them with FPoD* Shut up!  
  
Ash &Co.: @.@  
  
Kitty: That's better. ^_^ Well, I hope I still get reviews.  
  
Chibi Pokemon: *waves* 


End file.
